For many years, arcuate-shaped cartridge clips have been used for holding cartridges for automatic feeding of cartridges into a firearm. Since the firearm must be designed to be used also with linear-shaped cartridge clips, the firearm is generally provided with a linearly-shaped recess for reception of the cartridge clip. For this reason, an arcuate-shaped clip is provided with a linearly shaped outer surface adjacent one end so that it may be readily inserted into the recess of the firearm. A typical arcuate-shaped cartridge clip is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,954 to Hausmann. Because of this modification of the outer surface, it is also necessary to modify the inner configuration of the cartridge clip. In the Hausmann patent, the inner surface of the insert 30 has two opposed linearly-extending inner surfaces adjacent the nose and rim of each cartridge. This necessity of modifying the inner configuration has resulted in many troubles such as the jamming of a cartridge in its translation of movement from an arcuate direction to a linear direction.